


Bloom

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Dmitri finds some beautiful flowers after getting off work early.
Relationships: Ukraine (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

It was rare that Dmitri could take off from work early.

Shocked as he’d been when his boss had come into his office to tell him, Dmitri was no simpleton; he knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It hadn’t been a bad day at all, but getting to duck out early had made what had started as a good day even better. For instance, it was the end of the week, and now he could get an early jump on the weekend. 

This fact alone was enough to put an extra spring in his step. Dmitri knew his lover was waiting for him at his house, where she usually was on Friday evenings. Usually, she had dinner waiting for him when he got home, although he didn’t expect that today when he would be home hours earlier.

Perhaps they could cook together then; the thought made him smile.

He decided to walk home today; the weather was nice, and he certainly had the time to spare. People milled about him, stopping at the cafes and shops lined along the street like little matchboxes.

The florist, in particular, caught his eye as he spotted the pretty blooms of color through their little street-side window. Dmitri decided to stop and get flowers on his way -- if there was ever the time to, it was today, when he got off before the shop closed.

When he finally did get home, the sun was riding low in the sky, taking its time as it made its way to the horizon. Maybe it also had gotten the option to go home early today, Dmitri thought with a little smile; perhaps it also chose to have a pleasant walk home.

The fresh bouquet of honeysuckle was wrapped neatly by the stems and comfortable to hold as he fit the key into the lock and made his way through his front door.

“I’m home,” he called.

There was no reply.

While he hadn’t expected the usual sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen, nor the scent of cooking vegetables and stewing potatoes, he hadn’t expected the rooms, dark with tall shadows and dusklight, nor the resounding silence.

He stepped further into his home, shedding the last traces of office life; his coat and his briefcase. He kept his tie on, but he loosened it at least so that it hung strewn around his neck.

Had he mixed up the days? Maybe he’d forgotten she had plans this weekend, and she wasn’t coming over, after all. That would’ve been bad luck.

Or maybe she _was_ coming over, and she was just late. 

The downstairs level seemingly empty, he headed upstairs, calling her name, sending it bouncing down the single hall.

Still no response. Dmitri continued to his bedroom, a little disappointed but slowly resigning himself to a quiet evening at home. At least he could relax and enjoy the potential of the weekend in front of him.

Then, he heard it; a sound. A voice; _her_ voice, the sound light and shapeless, not intended to be deciphered by anyone. 

Dmitri listened harder, startled at first. If she was here, why hadn’t she answered?

The sound was the body’s testament to an experience. Was she feeling ill? Dmitri sped up, not wanting to keep her waiting if that were the case.

He was right outside his bedroom door, ready to fling it open when the sound came again, louder this time. From this distance, he could make out the nature of it much more clearly, not pain or distress but— _ah_ , perhaps the exact opposite.

He deliberated waiting until she had…finished, his face heating as another moan slipped out from beneath the door. Of course, he could always take advantage of his early day and lend her a hand…

Dmitri took the knob in his hands carefully and turned it so as not to make a sound.

He eased the door open just enough that he could step through it.

He saw her immediately on his bed, her form sprawled along it. He couldn’t make out her face, just the messy splay of her hair against his duvet, her body face-down, her arm tucked beneath her.

Dmitri felt a tightening in his trousers but said nothing. He just crossed his arms, careful not to crush the flowers, and leaned against the door frame, watching her.

She moaned, her body writhing in slow motion, working with her hand, understanding the easy, sensual rhythm that lived inside of her.

Dmitri was struck by how different it was, watching her touch herself versus how it was watching himself please her. This felt more honest like he was getting to see her pleasure through her eyes. Like she was gleaning new facets of her body to him.

He watched as her body seemed to pull into itself, the movement small, a barely imperceptible centralized tug like she was being cinched tight. Her legs and arms trembled a little bit, and then there was this quick, collective release. 

Dmitri was sure he was getting hard now; he could imagine clearly, just how wet she must’ve been. He watched as her hips rolled against the duvet, no doubt into her fingers stuffed between her thighs.

God, why couldn’t she have been lying on her back at least?

Was she thinking of him? His lips twitched. In any case, perhaps she needed a reminder.

Dmitri ignored the urge to touch himself and cleared his throat.

At once, his lover was jolting up and looking frantically to where Dmitri was standing -- where the noise had come from. Her face was red, both from embarrassment and exertion. Shifting on her knees, Dmitri got a generous glimpse of the wet patch between her legs; the adorable tuft of curls and the slick seam of her cunt tucked just above her panties pulled taut across her thighs.

“Oh!” She yanked the skirt of her dress down over her hips, and the only thing Dmitri could think of was how she hadn’t bothered to pull her panties up. 

“Y-you’re home early.”

Dmitri let his smile spread a bit wider. It was sort of sweet seeing her so flustered; it wasn’t as if he’d never seen her naked before.

“I am.” 

She watched him, her body taut, as he crossed the room.

“I brought flowers,” he perched at the edge of his bed and offered them to her.

“Did you?” 

Her brow raised, and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

She looked eager to accept them, and Dmitri knew that while they were beautiful, it had more to do with keeping her hands busy as she fended off the rising pink at her cheeks. He set the bouquet delicately in her waiting palms.

“They’re lovely.”

She stroked softly at the yellow bulbs. Dmitri noticed the way her fingers gleamed on her right hand, as well as the faint scent of sex that wafted up with the perfume of the honeysuckle.

“So are you.” He leaned further into the scent and stroked a crooked finger up along her arm. She shivered. “Why so shy?” 

Her gaze skirted his as she answered.

“Because I was doing something personal.”

“Mm. In _my_ bed.”

When he ran out of arm, his finger found her cheek. The skin beneath warmed where he touched.

“Can’t you show me what you were doing?” he asked in a soft voice, his eyes dropping to her lap. “Remember how good you felt the last time? We could do that again.”

At the mention of this, she buried her face into her hands.

Dmitri had to be careful; if he pushed too hard, she would be too shy to go further. He couldn’t help it though, he loved the challenge of getting her to unfold for him.

He reached up to grab a wrist and tugged gently.

“Don’t you know that I like what I see? You could pull up your dress and keep going.”

She lowered her hands enough that she could hazard a glimpse at him. 

Fly-aways caught and whisped at her fingers like cobwebs.

“I can’t. It’s too embarrassing.”

He was coming on too strong; he’d startled her. Dmitri tried to soften his approach.

He stroked at her face again and smiled.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready for that. We can slow things down.”

She leaned into him as Dmitri wrapped his arms around her into a hug, pulling her onto his lap. He could feel her relax against him as she settled into his hold, her back tucked comfortably against his chest. He loved holding her like this, feeling her weight over his erection with a generous glimpse down the front of her dress. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so her arousal was evident in her nipples, hard and visible through the white fabric.

Dmitri wanted nothing more than to tug the straps down and bare her fully to him. The way she was now, he could feel the steady throb of her swollen sex over his cock, like he was taking her pulse.

He’d said he’d slow things down, though. Instead of doing all the things he wanted to do to her, he did just one, and one of the tamer things at that.

He swept her hair over her shoulder so that he could better reach the skin of her neck and pressed a chaste kiss against her.

“So, how was your day?”

“Quiet. A little boring,” she peeked up at Dmitri through her lashes, “until you came home, anyway.”

He rested his head atop the crown of her head, enjoying the way her natural scent wafted around him. He’d occasionally dip his face forward to nestle into her hair, sampling it further.

“I’ll keep you plenty busy this weekend. We can do whatever you’d like – like that new bakery that just opened, hm? We should go try that.”

She lit up at this.

“Oh, could we? The weather’s supposed to be so nice. Maybe we could go there and take a walk through the park.”

Dmitri thought of how good he felt that afternoon, walking among the people, visiting in the soft sunlight. The drone of activity and the luxury of just wandering the streets completely his. Together, they could stretch these blissful moments over two days, a blanket for them to curl up under and dream their silly, inconsequential duskdreams.

“That sounds like the perfect day.”

She twisted in his arms so that she could watch his face better, one of her hands landing at his jaw, a butterfly’s touch.

“It does? You mean it?”

“Mm.”

It was here, Dmitri could sense where her hesitance came from. It had been only a few days since he’d told her of the... _nature_ of his work. Ever since then, she’d seemed doubtful of his intentions with her and of the comfortable familiarity they’d struck. Familiar no more, she seemed to tiptoe around him now, like the things he’d come to know and love about her were made of glass and as easily breakable.

He _liked_ taking care of her. Doing so felt like an act of love unto himself – he didn’t know how else to get her to understand this.

Dmitri leaned in to kiss her softly. The gesture was intended to reassure and asked for nothing in return. 

Her lips, sweet and lightly perfumed with the scent of her lip balm, made it feel like she was melting in his arms.

She kissed him back enthusiastically, her arms wrapped around his neck, her chest pressed against his. When it became uncomfortable for her to twist back in his arms, she shifted so that she was straddling him, where it was easier to lean into their kiss.

He could feel her panties, still caught around her thighs, preventing her from sitting fully against him. Dmitri set his hands at her hips, pulling her down to anchor her to him, ignoring the resistance of the garment. 

She gasped as she felt her hips roll against his erection, and Dmitri relished the way her chest seemed to stutter over the sound.

When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she relented almost immediately to him, parting her lips, swallowing his breath as her own. Dmitri was unable to hold back a smile as he tilted her head back and kissed along the ridge of her jaw, mouthing at the sensitive skin, brushing his lips along her neck.

Her fingers held him tighter, clutching onto him like she might fall clear off the face of the earth if she wasn’t careful. He wasn’t fooled, though; he knew certain physical thresholds gave her more room to balk. He also knew that what he’d revealed to her this week had exacerbated this and that the insecurities collecting in her heart would diffuse into their physical relationship, like doubtful, little tea leaves.

Sure enough, as his nose skimmed the column of her throat, he could sense uncertainty running taut along her back. With her mouth unoccupied, she was free to broach the subject.

Dmitri sucked lightly at her skin, lavishing her with a few playful kisses.

“Y-you know, it’s funny,” she started, a little breathless. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you told me.”

Dmitri lolled his salient, blue gaze up to her.

“Hm?”

“And I got to thinking about us too.”

Dmitri’s stomach flipped. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“What about?”

He raised his head, his hand catching her face so that they had to look at each other. She looked flushed.

“Well, it’s… it’s just when we…”

Dmitri raised his eyebrows as she labored over the right words.

“Make love?”

One hand raised to cover her face again, briefly.

“Yeah, _that_. I mean, aren’t I…inexperienced? Don’t you get bored?”

Her question startled him. Had that been what was bothering her all this time? Then, Dmitri’s large hands came to cup her face, thumbs stroking tenderly along the flats of her cheeks before he brought her in for another soft, brief kiss.

“I won’t…discount my own experience,” he admitted. “Time has afforded me quite a bit of that, but that doesn’t…lessen my enjoyment of what we do together. The fun in that comes in doing it with _you_.”

He nudged his nose against hers and felt the light flutter of her eyelashes at this proximity.

“I could never, _ever_ be bored with you, in bed or out.”

This time, it was she who tilted her face up to throw them into the feverish onslaught of another kiss. Her hands came up to brace themselves on either side of her face, holding Dmitri to her. 

Her mouth moved against his fervently. 

Dmitri was delighted in the control she was taking as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip.

He made a contented sound at the back of his throat, a sound that sparked another wave of heat rising in her face.

Her response to his approval was to keep going. She shifted her hips, grinding herself down against his erection. Dmitri’s movements stuttered as a violent swell of pleasure crashed over him. His face drew, eyes pinching shut and brows furrowing tightly.

When he opened his eyes again, the feeling settled into a simmering heat in the pit of his stomach. She was looking at him with wide eyes, seeming maybe a little nervous.

His fingers swiped at her chin affectionately.

“You’re making it harder to behave myself, little one.”

She swallowed, one hand leaving its secure position around his neck to stroke at his chest. Her eyes fell to the little movement, watching as his chest expanded to meet her palm more firmly.

“Then…maybe you shouldn’t. Behave, I mean.”

It was what Dmitri had been waiting for since he’d stepped into the room and found her as she was. His cock throbbed. He studied her face, watching for any sign of apprehension or uncertainty.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“We don’t have to.”

She looked at him, her face drawing into an uncharacteristic intensity.

“I _want_ to.”

“And if you change your mind, you know we can always stop.”

“Yes,” she fingered lightly at his shoulder, sparking heat wherever she touched. “But I won’t.”

Her lips were curved upwards, the corners of her eyes crinkling. 

Dmitri felt like he was holding a star when she was this happy in his arms. She glowed fiercely; he could’ve burnt to a crisp and been all the happier for it.

He leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

“Alright then.”

His hands found a solid grasp at her hips, and he shifted his weight. In the next instance, she was careening backward to land on the bed, bouncing slightly as her back hit the mattress. 

Her knees drew together for only a moment before Dmitri was prying them apart and slotting himself between her legs.

Her eyes were wide and bright, her face flushed.

“Dmitri—”

He was down on his elbows, peering up the length of her from her lap. He could catch the scent of her musk clearly here.

“Now that I have you all nice and spread for me, will you give me a taste?”

He could feel her thighs tense. Dmitri raised a finger to stroke lightly along the inside of one thigh, feeling the soft, sensitive give there.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she bit back a moan. Tension leached from her.

“Please? Won’t you let daddy see?”

At this, her face erupted into a bright red. Dmitri knew immediately that she was thinking of the first time they’d slept together when he’d _dragged_ the little pet name from her lips in a sultry, sexed-up voice that had him hardening so much it fucking hurt at the mere recollection.

She tossed one wrist over her eyes but still didn’t answer him.

Dmitri hooked a finger into the waistband of her panties, still pinching around her thighs, making her soft, plush flesh pudge out around its cinched grip. 

He snapped it playfully, and she gasped at the light bite of the elastic. 

Dmitri bent his head to brush his lips along her inner thigh and observed her reaction. Her face was expectant, her eyes searching upward until her attention was to be snatched back to the pit of her stomach, where an unruly heat would be focused and coiled.

Dmitri mouthed at her, coveting the soft warmth and the way her scent rolled over him as if that too were soft. Her breathing caught when he sunk his teeth lightly into the skin, and as he felt her tense, he pulled back to quickly soothe his tongue over the light crescent indentation in her skin.

His hands were braced under her thighs, just below her ass. It was the perfect place from which to feel her tense at his ministrations. He gave her butt a harsh squeeze as if forcing the tension to evacuate.

He wanted her malleable in his palms, ready to melt in his hands and on his tongue.

Dmitri’s cheek rested atop her thigh, the perfect pillow for his rest. 

His hands continued up under the skirt of her dress, lifting it up to draw it above her hips. Her eyes shut, her brow lightly furrowing, but she let him.

His finger hooked around her panties and dragged them down her legs, wanting to get them out of his way. Her breathing seemed to roughen at this, her chest rising and falling sharply. 

Still, though, she never made any point to stop him.

He lightly grazed his knuckle over the wet seam of her cunt. Again, she stiffened at the light touch.

“ _Oh_!—” she gasped.

“Mm, just you wait.”

He grabbed onto her more substantially, half to anchor her, half to drag her close enough to him that he could lick up along her folds, tracing the line his finger had brushed. He felt something tense and nudge at his side, and Dmitri knew it was her toes, flexing into a tight curl at the sensation of his tongue at her sex.

He lapped, long, broad, wet streaks, and watched as she squirmed and writhed, her hands, at first laying loosely tossed around her head, pinching into the sheets beneath her.

Dmitri mouthed at her folds, kissing her between her legs with the same fervor he did her lips. He felt like he was devouring her, drinking the nectar from the juiciest peach in the world. His tongue and lips lavished her swollen cleft, alternating between lapping and mouthing, gently teasing at her labia with his lips. 

Her scent flooded his senses. God, what ecstasy. He could’ve happily drowned in her.

When his tongue found that sensitive button nestled at her sex, he ground the flat of his tongue against it, and again, he felt that nudging tension at his side, harder this time. He imagined her cute little toes curling as she struggled to keep all that pleasure, all that lovely sensation in her body, where he couldn’t see it.

That wouldn’t do at all; he wanted to see all of it, all of _her_. 

Her breaths were coming in ragged little pants, and when she feared she’d make a sound any lewder than that, her hand fell from her eyes to her mouth to keep it safely tamped down.

Dmitri sent a dark look up to her before nuzzling closer against her sex and sealing his mouth at her wet mound. He sucked lightly, keeping his tongue pressed to her clit. She convulsed under him. Dmitri shifted her thighs over his shoulders and kept his hands mounted firmly on the tops of them, holding her down to him, ready to help her weather the torrent of pleasure he was about to unleash on her.

He broke their intimate kiss just long enough to chuckle, his breath fanning over her sensitive sex.

“My princess tastes so _sweet_.”

He knew her skin was burning at his words without having to look. 

“ _Dmitri_.” 

She intended to scold, that didn’t miss him at all, but the way she was crumbling in his hands had his name come out as a helpless little mewl.

Again, Dmitri found himself resisting the urge to touch himself as he pleasured her.

He nuzzled against her sex, making sure the movement of his mouth against her seared vicious friction as his tongue lapped, swiping furiously along her sex, brushing her clit and ravishing her folds. His lips gleamed with her slick, and he felt sufficiently wet – surely, it was only a matter of time now.

He kept his ministrations up, mouthing, licking, sucking, kissing. 

Occasionally, he’d make a low sound in the back of his throat, just so it would buzz between her legs. She struggled to move against him and squirmed helplessly, like prey pinned beneath the salivating predator, lusting off of their unwitting reaction to being caught as much as they were the scent of their skin.

“Oh, Dmitri,” she gasped, and he felt her tense up. “I think--, oh no, I—”

He felt a barely perceptible twitch _in_ her. That was it!

Dmitri tried to focus on the little movement, tried to seal his mouth over it, tried to run his tongue against it.

“Ah!—” the moan came out, shattering the terse quiet in the room before her hand clamped tightly at her lips again.

He felt that little twitch once more. Dmitri focused his movements on her, kissing her with unrelenting vigor. 

He felt it again, and then her thighs gave a little shake around his head, and he could feel her body draw inward. 

He wriggled his tongue just as a wave of wet release flooded his lips and mouth. 

He kissed through it, lapping it up, careful to make his movements careless, wanting to graze as much of her hypersensitive skin as he could.

She writhed more persistently against him.

“Dmitri, wait, it’s too _much_ , I—”

 _Perfect_ \-- that’s what she was, tasting strong, feeling soft, with that cute tuft of curls so many women opted to remove these days. It was a treasure to have her spread before him like this, Dmitri thought.

“Too much?” He pulled back, and her body went limp, boneless on the duvet. He moved up her body, covering her with his own. 

“But I have so much more to give you.”

When they were eye-to-eye, he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back readily, accepting the taste of herself back from him. Accepting everything from him. His weight pressed her gently into the mattress, and she shrunk into him, against his chest, seeking his protection now that she was so vulnerable.

“Was it…okay for you?”

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his arm easing under her to gather her upwards against him by the bend of her back.

“It was perfect for me.”

“I worry about the _taste_ and—”

He cut her off with another kiss.

“Don’t.” He leaned on his side, careful not to crush her as his free hand stroked along her, tracing her figure from shoulder to hip. “I always take care of you, don’t I?”

She gave a little nod before letting the movement take her face directly into his chest. She liked it here; it was soft and smelled like him and his fabric softener.

Her hands clutched him back, tugging at the fabric of his pullover, grazing lightly over the bulge in his trousers. Dmitri stifled a shiver at this; patience. It was a virtue, but God, this woman was his vice.

As the minutes passed by in quiet, her orgasm seemed to settle in her. 

Her limbs recovered their levity and life, and her hands picked at his clothing, trying to imitate the assuredness with which he handled her. Her hands began to linger increasingly at his crotch.

Dmitri wanted more than anything to grind against that pretty hand of hers, driving himself straight into her palm, gift some of that glorious friction back to himself – but _patience_. 

Their lips met again, and she clutched him closer, welcoming his weight onto her as she struggled to meld them together. Dmitri’s tongue slipped into her mouth as he tucked his face closer against hers, tilting his head so that his nose was pressed against her cheek. 

He could feel her warm breath panting against him and was preoccupied with the light, fluttered-ness of the sound until she shifted beneath him. Then suddenly, her hands caught his hips and pulled him down against hers.

Their bodies met clumsily, but his erection strained against his trousers so vehemently that her weight slipped against him with a friction so potent it had him groaning. His fingers tensed around her, pinching her tight against him; it took everything in him not to bury himself in her then and there.

Luckily, her head seemed to be in the same place.

“Could we…I mean, you can put it in.”

His cock _throbbed_ at the thought of her tight, wet heat.

“I mean, I’m so wet from your mouth. I think it could fit right in.”

Didn’t she know how filthy she sounded when she talked like that? 

Dmitri let his head drop forward, his face in her neck.

“You’re driving me _crazy_.” His nose and lips fell against the ridge of her collarbone, where he gave it a quick nip, just to feel her recoil under him. “And that’s why I’ll put it inside you just like you want – but you need to beg for it first.”

Dmitri reached to stroke gently along her face as he pulled back to watch her; like this, her hair was splayed around her head in a messy halo. He tunneled his fingers into it, loving its softness but securing his grip so that she couldn’t look away. Like this, he could prop himself up on his side by the elbow anchored in the duvet by her head.

“Beg?”

She flushed again, and her brow furrowed.

Dmitri nodded, unable to keep his own grin at bay.

“I want you to ask for my cock.”

“O-oh, I—”

“And I want you to address me properly.”

Her eyebrows flew up in confusion.

“Properly?”

Dmitri leaned in to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I always take care of you, hm? I never leave my princess wanting.” With his free hand, he laced his fingers through hers and brought her knuckles up so he could brush his lips against them. “I want you to call me ‘daddy.’”

Her eyes widened, and lips parted as if the notion was outrageous. As if she couldn’t fathom being so lewd in bed. Dmitri knew right away that she wasn’t entirely comfortable being so vulgar; she was more than capable of it, though. 

“Don’t look so shocked, _kotyk_. You’ve said it before.”

He watched as she closed her mouth, her cheeks simmering with a feverish hue. He waited for her, and she knew, true to his word, he wouldn’t give her any more of him until she did what he asked.

She shifted, stalling to find the words and make them sound right in her voice.

“Please,” she started, a little awkwardly. “Can you put it in?”

Her fingers fidgeted with the front of his shirt, her eyes dropping to watch the movements as if by doing so, it put distance between her and her request.

Her voice was soft, and the request lewd in nature. This pleased him. It was also lined with her own nervousness, though, any edge of sexuality dulled by her uncertainty. Dmitri chuckled, and she looked like she wanted to evaporate into thin air.

“Put what in? You have to be specific.”

“Your cock,” she mumbled. “Can you put your…cock in?”

The fidgeting at his chest picked up. Again, with his free hand, he took her hands in his, this time stilling them, holding them against the thud of his heart.

“That’s the effect knowing you want me, has. I love knowing you need my cock – but where should I put it?”

“You _know_ where.”

Dmitri raised his eyebrows, opening his expression into one of masterfully feigned innocence. 

“Do I? Is it here?” He raised his thumb to the slight pout of her lower lip. “Or maybe in that cute ass of yours? If not there, then I’m sure we could get creative.”

“In my…”

Dmitri watched her expectantly. She pinched her eyes shut, her expression screwing up into one of distaste. 

“Pussy.”

He grinned wider at hearing her say the word. He pressed his weight down against her, grinding his clothed erection against her to remind her of the prize, and she gasped, a soft little moan leaving her lips.

“Good. Now, who are you asking?”

“Daddy?” 

Her voice was small. She tried to turn her head away, but his hold in her hair wouldn’t allow that.

“That’s right. Now, can you put it together?”

“Daddy, can I have your cock?”

He reached down to bring the hem of her dress up over her hips, where it had fallen after he’d finished eating her out, baring her wet cunt to him again. He brought his fingers to her soaked folds and rubbed slowly, tracing the seam of her, trying to drag out the lewd sound it made as much as he could.

“ _Oh_!—”

“One more time? A little louder, please.”

“ _Please_ , Daddy—” his fingers found her clit, and her voice leaped in its volume “-- _please_ give me your cock.”

In a sudden movement that almost made her breathless, Dmitri had grabbed her hip and rolled her onto her stomach – as he’d found her – so he could fuck her. 

With her dress pulled up above her hips, he got the perfect view of her ass, the soft little cavern where his mouth had been earlier still shining with wetness, old and new.

He gave her butt a hard, little pinch.

“So cute,” he murmured, his hand reaching to yank at his belt buckle, hands moving viciously to free himself faster.

She whimpered, burying her face into her arm. 

Then he was sliding his cock into her in one smooth motion; she had been right. While she hadn’t been stretched all that well, she was positively dripping and relaxed enough from her last orgasm that her walls parted readily for him.

It was like a tight, wet hug. Dmitri groaned, the sheer ecstasy of finally being hilted inside of her almost enough to make him come then and there.

She shifted her hips, experimenting with his reach inside of her. 

At the shift in angle and varied squeeze of her walls around his stiff cock, again, Dmitri’s resolve was tested.

He to get back some of his control, especially after having her _beg_ for him. Dmitri moved his hips, stumbling clumsily into a rhythm that only intensified the tight, clenched heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

When Dmitri focused, watching the soft bounce of her ass cheeks as he fucked her, he found he could stave off his rampant need to empty himself into her – perhaps even long enough to squeeze another orgasm from her. 

He picked up into a steady rhythm, pumping into her and drawing an accompanying, wet drag with each slap of his hips against her ass, his cock spearing downwards and in, pinning her with their fuck. He could feel her clench around him, and it almost had him falling onto her. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight for me.”

God, she was so malleable and soft under him.

Dmitri reached along her arms, looking to hook his fingers at the straps of her dress.

“Mm, _Dmitri_ ,” she sighed.

He felt her voice as potently as he did her cunt around him.

He refused to break his rhythm inside of her, so it took him one or two clumsy tries to succeed in nabbing the straps; when he did, though, it was easy enough to tug them down over her shoulders. From there, he reached, easing a hand beneath her to find a breast, loving the feel of the impact of him felt as an echo deposited back into his palm from the jostle of her soft tits.

He could feel her clench around him again, at first in response to how he railed into her, but then, it came as a haphazard, unsteady rhythm of its own, and Dmitri realized, with choking triumph, that she was already getting ready to milk him for all he was worth.

He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh, his hand leaving her breast to stroke along her back.

“Almost there already? Is that how badly you needed daddy’s cock inside you?”

He rocked his hips against her, fucking her mercilessly through the desperate little way she spasmed around him.

“Come on then and finish for me; let me _feel_ how much you enjoyed this.”

“I—”

She cried out as she squeezed around him, long and tight. Her thighs trembled as her body pulled taut again; weathering a second orgasm was more fatiguing than the first one.

The wet sound of him inside of her grew in volume, her slick coating his cock. 

With her relaxed and soaked, he was only more aware of how _hard_ he was, plunging into her swollen heat.

Behind him, her toes curled as he worked her through her second orgasm, not relenting for a single second as a tingling heat rained in her body.

He wanted to see her face; the urge hit him like a punch to the gut. He paused and pulled out, leaving her to cry out for him.

“ _Dmitri_!—” 

Then he turned her around with a careless toss of her hip again before he speared into her. As he thrust, he guided her leg to hitch at her hip, positioning her so that he was entering her at a new angle, reaching further back, the underside of his cock rubbing unforgivingly against her sensitive walls.

Her breasts bounced furiously, the give of her almost unable to keep up with his frenzied pace as he thrust into her. Dmitri shifted the leg hitched at his hip over his shoulder, so he could penetrate her even deeper.

She gasped, her sensitivity starting to make his raucous fuck almost abrasive.

“ _Ah_!”

Her hands, which had once again found their twisted hold at the sheets, tensed, looking as if she might rip them clean off the bed as she struggled to accommodate his merciless stamina.

“I’m too—it’s too—”

Fierce pride spread in his chest. Dmitri liked to think only he could make her voice so helpless, only he could make her face draw in such sweet vulnerability.

She reached a hand down between her legs, fingers finding her clit. 

Dmitri watched as her fingers circled over the little bud nestled at her folds. Is that what she’d been doing when he’d talked in on her? He watched her move skillfully, practiced at the speed and pressure with which to work her body.

She arched up, her back lifting off the bed as if she were offering more, wanting to surrender all she could to him, the white fabric of her dress pooled at her hips. 

“Mm, and yet you’re touching yourself like that? I think you _like_ being pushed to your boundaries.”

Dmitri’s eyes seared into hers as he said this. He rolled his hips to match the punchy diction of his words, and as she watched him take her, her body seemed to fall into his rhythm, like she was transfixed by the throb of him inside her and transformed by the pleasure he distilled in her.

Every part of her felt sensitive and raw under his attention; her breasts felt heavy – she wished he had more hands to touch her with. In every drag of him inside of her, her entire body seemed to cinch tight, every nerve in her receptive to the feeling of his cock.

A vicious, surprising pull twisted in her gut, and then another shocking wave of slick was leaving her as her cunt clenched greedily around him. 

“ _A-again?_ ” 

Her breathlessness only put a finer point on her shock at having her third orgasm rip through her that evening.

She reached for him, wanting him near, wanting him to fill her up and protect the nakedness of her reactions.

Dmitri grunted, finding a particular sort of ecstasy in knowing he’d made her come yet again before his cock gave one final twitch, and he was spilling himself inside of her.

It took all his remaining energy to gently let her leg down from over his shoulder, then, he was sagging over her, trying hard not to put all his weight on her, and yet, feeling so heavy that even a fraction of himself felt like too much.

If it was, she never gave any indication. She was still pulling Dmitri down against her, where she could nuzzle into his chest.

Their skin was cooling now, without the heat of exertion to fire them up. 

The cover of his body over hers was a welcomed protection.

Her sleepy scent and even breath lulled him dangerously close to the brink of unconsciousness. Dmitri usually didn’t like to take naps during the day – there was far too much to be done. 

Here, though, with her in his arms, he couldn’t possibly be bothered by anything as silly as that. 

Besides – he’d gotten off work early. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
